CD-i Ganon
CD-I Ganon is the 14th character to be added in YTPGuy17's Lawl, and the 3rd of the Zelda series. He's the main villain of the The Legend of Zelda series. This incarnation originates from the two infamous CD-I Zelda games, Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: Wand of Gamelon. He was announced at the end of Ophelia Chill's moveset. Moveset Neutral B: Dark Fire Pressing B makes Ganon fire small homing fireballs that resemble flaming human skulls. Pressing B makes the skulls continuously fire out. The skulls will always home in on an opponent and will stop whenever they hit their target, when they hit anything else, or when they disappear. This attack cannot be spammed due to the fact that every time a skull is continuously fired, the skulls get smaller and weaker. When the attack is not in use for a while, the skulls will be bigger and more powerful. Holding B charges the attack to release one large fireball. Move Origin In both Zelda CD-i games, during the final Ganon battle, Ganon fires homing fire skulls at Link in The Faces of Evil, and Zelda in Wand of Gamelon. Side B: Electrobolt Pressing Side B allows Ganon to fire a long ranged lightning bolt that stuns opponents. The longer the lightning bolt travels, the longer the opponent will get stunned. Charging the attack lets Ganon release a close ranged attack with his lighting that does great damage. The charged attack can also stop projectiles and turn them into items. Move Origin In the cutscene before the final battle in Wand of Gamelon, when Zelda enters Ganon's lair in the dark, Ganon appears and tells her that she must die, as he shoots lightning at her. Up B: Nightmare Capture Up B lets Ganon hover through the air like a ghostly being. Here, he will grab the first opponent he touches and will take them up into the air with him and will throw them to the side. The opponent will be thrown farther depending on how much damage they have. Pressing B at the height of his flight makes Ganon throw the opponent downwards instead. Throwing them downward has a 1/7 chance that the opponent will fall asleep. Move Origin In The Faces of Evil, when Gwonam shows Link a vision of Zelda being captured, Ganon hovers over her in her sleep, delivering a chilling rhyme while claiming her as a prisoner. Down B: Ganon's Army Here, Ganon will use his lightning to summon one of his many minions to fight for him. The minion that appears is random, and there can only ever be one minion at a time. Trying to summon an new minion makes the older one dissapear. The possible minions include; *Moblins will patrol the stage and throw spears at enemies. *Goriyas throw bommerangs at opponents, which return to them if they don't hit anything. *Ghinis work very similarly to Michael Jackson's Zombies, except they fly up to opponents. They still leach life off opponents when grabbing them and can only be shooken off when moving back and forth. *Armos walk around the stage and stab at opponents. They are very durable and are not easy to kill. Move Origin Every one of these enemies are obnoxious hazards in the Zelda CD-i games. Most of these enemies randomly spawn, camp, and take no knockback making them Goddamed Bats in swarms. Final Smash: YOU MUST DIE! Ganon will make the screen go dark, while one of the opponents will comment on the darkness. When they use a lantern to light up all characters on screen, Ganon's shadow will overshadow the stage. Then, he will yell "YOU DARE BRING LIGHT IN MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!" His hands will then appear on screen. Here, the control stick will let his hands move back and forth while any button lets him unleash lighting that does massive damage. The darkened stage also makes it hard for opponents to see where they are going, possibly leading them to their dooms. When all opponents are killed or after a while, the smash will end. Move Origin This move share the same origin as Electrobolt. Taunts Up Taunt: Says "Great!" Side Taunt: Yells "Silence!" Down Taunt: Says "You will die!" Victory Poses Victory Option 1: Says "Join me, and I will make your face the greatest in Koradai!" Victory Option 2: Says "You are my prisoner!" Victory Option 3: Ganon makes his trademark 'You will die' face, only extremely close up to the camera. Lose Pose: Is tied up in golden chains. Victory Theme A remix of the music that would play when Link obtained a Triforce Piece in The Legend of Zelda. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Ganon breathes fire, dealing multiple hits. *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Summons Hectan, who works as a short-ranged tether recovery, similar to The King's. *Pummel - *Forward throw - Hectan throws the opponent forward. *Back throw - *Up Throw - Hectan throws the opponent above Ganon, who then shocks the opponent upwards with lightning. *Down throw - Trivia *He also appears in the official Lawl, but only as an assist trophy. Once he's summoned, he brings his thunder with no fixed pattern. *This is the first Empty Slot #1 character with a moveset who didn't win the Empty Slot or the small debates. Video Category:Empty Slot Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Zelda CD-i Universe Category:Offensive Category:Defensive